Paradise
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Slade and Starfire's honeymoon! UL universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys have been waiting for this one. Sorry it took me so long, I just started a new job and have been filling out college applications like crazy (U of M has like, 3 different essays you have to type up with it). But, here it is!**

* * *

Starfire was amazed at the beauty of St. Barth's. Slade had rented a villa right on the ocean for the week (more specifically, the Villa c'est la vue) and she could not be happier. Even though she missed little Alessandra, it was nice to get some down time. It was their first full day on the island, and it had been as romantic as could be. It started out with breakfast on the beach, which consisted of chocolate croissants, fresh fruit, and tropical drinks. Next, he took her scuba diving, which was an experience she would never forget; she loved all of the assorted colored fish and plants in the tropics. Later, they decided to have lunch at the villa, in their fully equipped kitchen, where Slade made them both Bruschetta Chicken Caesar sandwiches. He then took her into town where they visited all of the local shops (Starfire wanted to stay away from and familiar shops; she said it would 'ruin the otherwordly experience') and learned about different hotspots from locals. They later went back and changed for dinner, going out to one of the many finest restaurants around.

It was now sunset, and both were resting out on the patio with Caribbean Breezes and watching the light reflect off of the ocean's water.

"Are you enjoying it here, my dear?" Starfire shifted on her chair and looked over at her husband, smiling.

"Oh yes! It is most glorious here; we will have to come again once our daughter is older." Slade chuckled at her enthusiasm and then contemplated.

"Once Alesssandra is older - around her teen years - what school should we enroll her in? I mean, for the years before that we will have to home school her considering we will be moving around a lot, but once she reaches high school we could always send her to boarding school. That way, she will be able to stay at one place and keep steady relationships with friends and," Slade frowned. "_Boyfriends_." Starfire giggled at Slade and placed a hand on his.

"We will worry about that later. And, also remember that we have set locations of which we will move to, so she will still be able to have friends. In my opinion, I think a nice boarding school would be good for her. She would be able to make many friends and go out without parents..she would be in heaven." Starfire laughed and got up, going over to lay on Slade. "But, we will allow her to decide." Slade nodded and sighed, wrapping an arm around his wife. He then got a mischevious look in his eyes and set down his glass, taking hers and setting it down as well.

"You know, it _is _our honeymoon..and it's nighttime..and we just so happen to have a bed with a canope right here on the patio in this secluded area." Starfire grinned and rolling fully on top of him, kissing his neck. She gently sucked and nipped, causing content moans to leave Slade's mouth. She kissed him softly on the lips and then got off of him, grabbing his hand.

"Let us venture over to that conveniently placed bed, then." She winked and walked across of small wading pool on the patio, separating the chairs and bed, pulling him across with her. She let go of his hand once she stood him at the foot of the bed, and climbed up on the bed and smiled at him. She got up on her knees and slowly peeled the straps of her evening gown off, bringing the dress to sit around her torso. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging it at Slade. He laughed and threw it aside. She smiled seductively and then stood on the bed, pulling down the rest of her dress and throwing it on the side of the bed. He watched as she tugged at the edges of her panties, but did not pull them off. He smirked.

"Come on, now. Don't play with me." Starfire looked at him innocently.

"But I thought that is what you wished for me to do." Slade laughed and launched himself on the bed, pulling her down below him. She squealed as he yanked off her underwear and pressing himself firmly against her. He trailed hot kissed up her jaw and to her ear.

"Oh trust me, that's exactly what I want you to do." He whispered, and then attached his mouth to hers. She moaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs securely around his abdomen while she created friction against his clothed form. She unwrapped her arms and trailed them down his chest, pushing him forcefully back. She sat up and pracitally tore off all of the buttons on his crisp button down, throwing it down by her dress. She ran her hands down his bare chest, stopping at the top of his pants. She ran her hands over the front of them, instantly feeling his anticipation. She smiled in satisfaction as he groaned when she touched him. She ran her hands up to the zipper and gently unbuckled his pants, making him tug them, along with his boxers, all the way off. She could tell he was already in a frenzy, seeing as he threw them right in the wading pool.

Starfire pushed him back down and brought her knees on both sides of his own, sitting up and evaluating her next move. He watched her intently as she lowered down, engulfing him in her mouth. He gave a low groan, closing his eyes and succuming to her completely. She brought her head up and down on him, putting one hand at the base to increase the pleasure. She was pleased when she heard him intake a breath as she hummed against him. She brought her mouth almost completely off, sucking on the very tip before sitting back up. He shivered at the lack of heat and opened his eyes, revealing the wide grin of his wife. She gently moved to lay back onto the pillows, her legs wide open. He quickly took the hint and crawled up to her, positioning himself in between her legs. He gently moved against her causing her to let out small moans, but never entered her. She wrapped her legs around his torso, squeezing slightly.

"Mm, Slade..please-please continue.." He chuckled at her lack of patience and continued to play around.

"Now, now. Don't want to rush things along." He moved back a little, pushing her legs off of him. He gently slid two fingers inside of her, and she gasped loudly, her eyes shut tight.

"Ooh, Slade..please.." He gently pumped in and out of her, extremely pleased with her reactions. He pulled out of her and repositioned himself, feeling her legs instantly encircle him. He put a hand on each side of her, slowly thrusting into her.

"Oh!" Starfire's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to breath heavily. She gripped the sheets as he continued to thrust in and out of her, increasing his pace. the immense pleasure that filled her causing her to cry out with each thrust, and Slade let out a few moans of sheer bliss. Starfire lifted herself up slightly so as to push him farther into her.

"Mm..harder.." He quickly picked up the pace at her breathy request, leaning himself against her. Both of them were panting heavily, the bed slightly creaking from their movements. Starfire could feel the familiar tingling begin to engulf her, and she let out a wail as she closed around him, quickly followed by his own climax. Starfire's legs dropped from around him and he collapsed on top of her, completely satisfied. He gently rolled off of her a few minutes later.

"Mm, that was pleasant." He laughed at her and watched as she sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you getting up?" She grinned at him and got off of the bed.

"I am going to wash up. You should join me." He watched as she stepped into the wading pool, pulling his pants out of them and throwing them onto the clear tiled floor. He walked up to the side of the pool and she splashed him, giggling.

"Come join me, my love! It is so warm." He shook his head and smiled at her, bending down to grab the side and jumping in. He sighed at the warm water touching his body and leaned against the pool wall, closing his eyes. He heard Starfire swim walk over to him and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes, fatique suddenly overcoming her.

"Hmm..I am getting tired, my love. Perhaps we shall sleep?" He smiled and opened his eyes, gently rubbing her back underneath the water.

"Of course. Let's go get into some pajamas, then. You can pick the room in which you want us to sleep." Starfire shook her head and moved away from him.

"I wish to sleep out here. It is quite warm tonight and the bed is more than comfortable." He smiled and jumped out of the small pool, heading over to the bed.

"Well then, let's get some rest." He climbed under the covers and settled into the bed. Starfire walked over to the bed and yawned, getting in and snuggling up against Slade. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good night, I love you." He tightened his grip on her.

"Love you too." Both closed their eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. This trip was definitely going to be on both of their top ten.

* * *

**Yay, honeymoon! All of the food mentioned in here are some of my favorites ;) (especially chocolate croissants. If you haven't tried one, go get one. Now.) And if you're looking for a vacation, I highly suggest this villa in St. Barth's. Pretty pretty.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R if you love me (or just plain liked the story, either will work.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola my wonderful friends of fanfiction. **

**I have a question for all of your 'Unpredictable Lies' fans. I was thinking about creating a story on Alessandra.**

**Ya know, obviously her parents will be involved too. Especially since Slade's a mercenary and there are tons of people that would just love to get their hands on his daughter and so forth. Yeah. Plus, powers!**

**OR**

**One that is totally not part of the UL universe. There would be some problematic situation (that I have yet to come up with) that would affect both the Titans and Slade, therefore forcing them to work together, etc. etc.**

**Anyway, give me your thoughts.**

**Peace.**


End file.
